Finnick and Annie:Submerge The Madness
by Bleacher90210
Summary: Annie's games and her POV on everything, there will be future lemons soon an by soon i mean chpt 5 or something no promises. Please just read it's a nice kinda funny story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to make an Annie and Finnick story, Yes this will be her games, and Finnick's and her's pov. Yes I know there are many stories like this, But I feel mine will be a bit different. Plzread enjoy and review if you want. And YES there will be future lemons ok. **

Annie's POV

The sun hits my eye, forcing me to wake up. I slowly stretch my arms. When it hits me. Today's reaping day. I slowly sit up trying not to wake my older sister, from her slumber. Sadly it creaked and she woke up."Ann stop moving," Valisa says angrily. She turns and her eyes meet mine. "What's wrong?" she asks. "Nothing, don't worry, go to sleep" I say calmly. She turns and goes to light sleep.

I've always fought with my sister when we were younger, always saying I hated her. But now were older, and soon realized she can be taken away from me any moment in the reaping. We got closer, but she wasn't the physical loving sister, and we never told each we loved each other. But we knew it.

She's 20, not needing to worry about having her named called. Unlike me who has three more years til I'm free from the games. I remember the day her name was called. She was 12 , I felt like the world stopped I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was falling in a dark hole and couldn't get out. When she volunteered. Melissa Davenport. She was 15 I knew her. My father worked with her father in netting business. She didn't make it out. A career tribute Enobaria had trapped her and like a demon opened her throat with her teeth. I was 5 and still remember every moment. I always felt like I should have done something. Even though I couldn't but I swore on Mel's life if I ever met Enobaria I would attack her. Make her remember what she did to Mel when she saved my sisters life. I would make her suffer. I get up and make my way to my mom's room. I see her sleeping alone, my dad must have gone to work already. She took a day off from the shop to be with us. I grab a rag and a bucket. I make myself a bath and wash myself careful to wash around my scars and dirty knees that never seem to go away. I grab one of my mother's hair soap, from the shop and wash my dark waves of hair. I get out making sure I leave everything neat for my sister to take a bath.

Reaping starts in a hour and go into my mom's room. She already up and holds up a sea-green, long sleeved, knee length dress. I look at her amazed by it's beauty. She smiles," Betrice gave it to me, it was Mel's when she was your age, she told me to give it to you for good luck." I smile a tear threatening to fall out knowing it's Mel's But I hate crying in front of others Always have.

I reach out to grab it and feel, it's marshmallow softness. I never bought dresses I usually worn my sisters or mothers handy downs. Or I would make my own with old cloth. I was tall for my age, my body grown more than the skinny small girls in school. Unlike others I had curves, long slim legs, strong arms and shoulders.

When I look at myself in our small mirror, I'm amazed. "You look just like Mel when she wore this" she says in a hoarse voice. I turn and hug her Mel was like her niece. I know it's a lie Mel looked nothing like me. She was tall and bony, with straight, long blonde hair and fair skin to go along with her beautiful hazel eyes. The opposite of my black- brownish thick wavy hair, tan skin and dark green eyes that look almost brown. I looked like the typical district 4 girl.

Valisa comes in and sees my dress. "Mel,' she says in a whisper. She always felt like it should have been her to go games. Mel volunteered to save my sister she knew how much I loved her. I pull away from my mom "The bath's ready for you" I say. She keeps looking at my dress slowly walking to the closet. "Yeah I saw it, I just came to get my clothes." She picks a pale green dress shirt, and a white skirt. And quickly leaves without looking at us. My mother sighs.

'Don't worry you know how she feels about Mel" I say. She nods. My mother has always been weak, not being able to handle the truth, and depressed. I leave for her to get dressed. Grabbing my shell necklace.

Were heading out to the square when I spot Joanne. I smile at her as she waits in the 15 year old line. I hug my family, and walk over to the line. "Hey guess who I see," she points to the stage. I smile. It's Finnick Odair. I know him we were in school together and friends when I was 10. But we grew apart when he was chosen for the games. We never talked after that we barely saw each other. In school or when I walked around. Then he became known and every girl in Panem wanted him. I always saw him as a friend but I couldn't deny that he wasn't attractive. But I've never really cared for guys.

I groan when our escort Shelly Star makes her way to the stage. I've always hated her superficial name and how she had to be District 4's escort. She wearing blue wig with shells, and a blue dress. She makes the mandatory speech on the hunger games and how it's honor to be here. Me and Joanne giggle at her accent. When my heart starts to race. "Ladies first' she says on a too happy tone. Not me, please not me. She reaches her small hand in the bowl and pulls out a slip. Please not me. When she starts saying the name I know it's me. "Annie Cresta" Fuck.

**A/N: Yes she does curse no big deal ill update soon follow and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chapter and yeah enjoy**

**Annie's POV: **

I can't find my breathe; I can't seem to register that I've been reaped. No I didn't , then why did they call my name. "Come on up Annie" Shelly squeals. I look at Joanne she hugs me. I feel like I might cry. No you don't cry I can't look weak. As of right now I'm in the games and every action I do counts against me.

I gently push her off and start to walk, my legs feel like gel like I'm about to fall. A peacekeeper catches me with a hand on my butt. I don't even care right now. I steady myself and walk toward the stage looking at the ground I hear whimpers and crying, I know it's my mother and sister. I take the steps and still can't believe I got chosen. I look at my mother and sister in my father's arms crying my sister looks at me, with eyes that can make a heart die. I try hard not to cry only let a heavy breathe go. "Any volunteers?" asks Shelly. I know no one is going to volunteer, I wish they could but I know it's wrong to have someone die for me like Mel.

"Time for the boys" Shelly says. She goes to the bowls and chooses a small slip. "Lenard Fern" she squeals. A boy from the 17 year line walks to the stage. He walks to the stage, Crap. He's tall and very muscular. Yep I'm fucked. He looks about 6'4 with chestnut hair and brown eyes. He has light skin with freckles. "Ladies and gentlemen I present you our tributes for the 50'th annual Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor." She says as she leads us to the Justice Building.

Finnick looks at me and leads me to a room, where I'm left alone. I sit down on a plush sofa and let a few tears stream down. I stop I don't want to look puffy eyed and weak. 'Three minuets' says the peacekeeper. My family comes in side. My mother holds me in her arms and I hug my sister, knowing it will be the last time I see her. My mom and sister cry on my shoulder. I stroke their hair. My father comes and cradles his arms around us. "It's ok you'll come back." He whispers. We stay there for a few moments and Valisa stands up, " Annie you will come back ok, but try please try. I'm sorry if I have been mean to you but I love you. Please come back" she hugs me and I hug her small form.

I'm taller than her and bigger making me look older. My mother gives me a long hug , I give her a kiss on cheek and go to my dad. "Stay strong Annie, don't show them your weakness, hide from them and if it comes to it kill. Don't trust anyone not even your partner ok." He says a tear sliding down his cheek. I nod and kiss his cheek as a peacekeeper takes them away. My mom is screaming and pushing away from my father's hold on her and my sister gives me one last hug. "I love you too." I whisper to her as she leaves.

I'm in the hunger games, I have to try to survive. No matter what happens I'm on my own. It's ok, I'm used to that feeling.

**A/N: next chapter is Finnicks POV review if you want thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is Finnick's Pov enjoy and review if you want.**

**Finnick's POV**

I still couldn't believe it Annie got chosen. Annie. The girl who was so different from the rest. I knew her since I began school. We both became friends over the years. I still remember having a crush on her when I was 14 even though she was 4 years younger than me. That was until I got reaped and went through those hell games.

I just couldn't get over that, I couldn't forgive myself for killing kids. It wasn't fair. I also remembered the day Snow made me go to his "business" and had me sleep with those capitol women. I was so young, I was traumatized, and couldn't get myself to have a crush, without thinking they wanted sex first.

That's when I forgot about Annie. I still remember the times I would ask her to arm-wrestle just so I could hold her hand. And after seeing her today in that dress, I just felt horrible for her. I could hear a women scream her name from the room.

Mags put a hand on my shoulder," You know her don't you" she said. I nodded. "Don't let the other know, he'll think she's your favorite and could report it." I looked away from her. I wanted to protect Annie but she was right.

I went to the car, trying to avoid the cameras flashing or the screams of girls. I gave them a smirk and they went crazy. I got into the car and waited.

I was walking to my room, falling on a sofa as the train sped up more. I groaned. "Finnick" I heard a familiar voice say. My head whipped around to see Annie standing there. "Annie" I said in a whisper. I was already walking to her and she backed away scared. I put a hand on her shoulder and she shivered. "Why so scared, babe" I said in my flirty voice. She scowled at me and pushed me away. "Damn it Finnick stop it with the act, I just came to ask you something." She said. I frowned and yawned "What do you want Annie" I said. She hesitated before she asked "What will they do to me in the Capitol" she said with the saddest eyes I ever seen.

"Just turn you into a doll and put you in the games" I explained. She nodded and left. She was always a shy girl. I was tired and it was getting late. I went to my room, taking off my clothes and crawling into the soft covers. Hating that I have to go back to the Capitol.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:ok so the parade is here yay I'm excited to write this and hopefully next chapter will be a lemon keep an eye out. enjoy and review if you want.**

**Annie's POV**

The sounds of screams and cheers wake me up. I look out the window and see capitol citizens pointing and laughing at me. I immediately close the curtain, wondering how weird I must look right now. Shelly bursts in my room. "Annie dear the ….Capitol is waiting get dressed and hurry" she says quickly taking in that I am naked.

In distinct 4 it's humid and hot so sleeping naked was normal for me. " May I ask why you're….." she says shyly. "Please get out" I say embarrassed. She quickly leaves. I go to the bathroom and put my hair up in a bun. I grab a blue shirt and jeans and go to Shelly whose waiting for me.

I feel a rush of warm on my hair as they take off the hair soap. So far they've waxed my body, oiled me and fixed my hair. It feels like they using my mother's creams and gels on me. Back in 4 she ran a beauty and health shop. She would make creams for burned hair, creams for skin, and even for sunburns just to name a few. Her shop was helpful for women in 4; she would have it in reasonable prices and traded for food. I hold back a tear remembering my mother's screams.

Once my beauty team is done with me, they tell me to wait for Ursell. I search the room and find a tall mirror and quickly go to it. I look at myself and se the changes. My body is shiny and hairless, my face with more defined eyebrows and my hair is now dark brown, similar to the blackish-brown I had.

The door slides open. A tall, women in a short light brown dress, with large black buttons down the front, and her hair in a spiky black bun with blonde strands. She smiles at me, "I thought you were 15 not 17" she chuckles. I like her voice it's soft calming, and not with a squealing capitol accent.

I smile. "Hello Annie," she shakes my hand. "May I know you're full name?" she asks. "Annie Nicolette Cresta" I say softly. She smiles "What a pretty name, let's get you ready for the parade."

In an hour I'm dressed and Ursell is finishing putting makeup on me. I'm sitting in a chair with a desk and mirror. It feels like a mother putting fixing up her daughter for a dance. Something I'll probably never do with my mother after this.

"There, all finished. Look in the mirror." She says. I go walking. And I don't recognize myself. It's not Annie Cresta who's looking back at me. I'm dressed in a sea-green sparkling mermaid style dress. It long sleeves look like sea-weed wrapped around my arms. My chest is sparkling with green gems and my dress is showered with sea-weed and my tail is in green gems making me look like a mermaid. My hair is in waves with blue sparkles with a silver shell crown.

I gasp and turn to Ursell. "You look beautiful my little mermaid" I laugh at the name. I hum a song. "What song is that?" she asks. "It's a lullaby we sing to children, it's called My Jolly Sailor Bold" I tell her. I hug her and she puts my shell necklace on. "Thank You" I whisper. "Remember give them a soft smile, and smile with your eyes. Blow kisses and act happy." She explains. I nod, ready to please the Capitol

I'm taken to the carriage when I see Lenard. His chest s draped with sea-weed and his baggy pants are with gems and sparkly cloth like my dress. His crown makes him look like a sea king.

We get on our carriage and Aiden looks at me, "You look pretty Annie" I smile and say "You look like a king" he smiles and I see Finnick giving me a look. I can't tell if he's angry or bothered.

I hear the sounds of horns and I know it's time. 1 goes, I'm really nervous 2 goes, I know I have to nail this for my family. 3 goes I stand up straight then our carriage moves.

I smile waving and winking at them. The crowd goes crazy. I blow a kiss and people act like they caught it, I look at a rich Capitol man and blow him a kiss with a hopefully flirty wink. He starts laughing and cheer "DISTRICT 4" I'm smiling and I see Finnick giving me a wink and for some reason I blush.

Our chariot makes it to the center and President Snow is there looking at his new tributes. I swear he glared at Lenard and me. It takes everything not to glare at him back. I remember e can kill anyone he wants.

"Goode job guys" Shelly squeals as she hugs us. I look at Finnick who's looking at me differently. I can't seem to understand the look in his eye. They take us to the elevator. It goes fast and I get a bit dizzy. They take us to our rooms and Ursell helps me take off my dress. "I'm going to take a shower" I say. But Ursell grabs my arm. "Wait Annie the night's not over yet take a shower and take all the makeup off ,but stay put ,we're going to a party with everyone. ' I groan I don't want to I'm tired.

**A/N: SOOO lemon is next chapter Finnick and Annie pairing thanks for reading review and follow if you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK so I wanted to make this both finnck's and annie's POV the lemon will be in finnicks and it will get a bit graphic so be aware of this. **

**Annie's POV**

Ursell puts me in a skin tight, strapless, short, black dress. It's feels like I'm showing a lot but she puts me hair down to cover my shoulders and the top of my chest. She puts simple make up and cherry lipstick incase 'I get lucky'. I highly doubt that will happen. I've never been in love, nor had a boyfriend.

She tells me to meet her in the elevator, and I start to walk as best as I can in these black heels. I clumsily fall when I feel a pair of bony hands at my hips. I look up to see it's Mags.

She's smiling at me, "Don't you look pretty" I stand up straight, smooth my dress and reply 'Thank you". 'You know I think Finnick will think you look stunning" she says. I blush. "How do you know him?" she asks. "I was with him in school since I was 6. And we were really good friends when I was 10, but then he went to the games and we never talked after it. I think he forgot me or something." I explained.

"I didn't Annie" I turn my head to see Finnick in a green dress shirt and black pants. "I'll be leaving you two to it then" says Mags as Ursell comes. "Already guys." She asks. Mags pulls her to the elevator and leaves us.

"Annie I didn't forget, after the games I was scared, then Snow put me in his business I was traumatized. I just couldn't see myself with a girl anymore it was too painful. I'm sorry it was stupid of me to stop talking to you." He explains. I hold his hand, "What did Snow do to you?" He sighs turning his face away from me, a tear streaming down his face. He was about 2 inches taller than me, so turn his face with my hand kissed his cheek.

He smiled and touched my face, "He turned me into a prostitute" he says hoarsely. I gasp. Shit I was not expecting that. I wipe another tear from his face and our faces are so close our lips are almost touching. When he kisses me. I've never been kissed before. He took control moving his lips against mine. When the slide of a door made me push him off. It was Lenard. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants. Finnick saw me looking at him and gave me a look.

I quickly pushed the button of the elevator. The doors slid open and I got in. "Finnick you got some red stuff on your lips" says Lenard. "Oh it's f a cake I was eating, cherry pie it takes delicious." He says. We both chuckle.

When we get out the party in the training center was packed with victors, tributes, and game makers. Finnick pushes the both of us into the crowd, "Don't get too drunk, be careful if you get laid, and have fun" he says as he leaves. I look at Lenard flushed face and laugh. I make my way to Mags and chat a bit.

I've never been good with making friends, Joanne was my only friend. Mags presents me to the famous Haymitch Abernathy. He's already drunk probably from the red drink he has in his hand. "Hello girly let's get you a drink." He slurs. Mags glares at him. "Don't worry I she won't get too crazy" he says. He leads me to the bar and hands me a white drink "Drink up sweetheart." He says. I take a good look at him. He's handsome short blonde hair, grey eyes, and a muscular figure.

After a couple of drinks, I start to feel a little light-headed and start laughing at everything he says. When I see her. Enobaria. My breathe stops, I feel myself get tense. Haymitch notices. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he looks at Enobaria and calls her over. She's wearing a black dress and I spot her fangs.

"Hello drunks" she says. Mel. I lunge at her taking her to the floor and strangle her. "You killed her! You bitch!" I yell at her. She bites me. I scream in pain. Finnick's grabs me from my waist and pulls me off her to his chest. Haymitch is laughing, everyone is looking at me. I don't even care She gets up and I lift my leg, to throw my heel at her. "You killed Mel!" I yell. Lenard and Finnick grab me and take me from the room. They put me in the hall.

"Lenard go to your room" Finnick says over gritted teeth. He follows orders and quickly leaves. Finnick glares at me. Yep now I'm definitely fucked.

**Finnick's POV**

I glare at Annie, she could have gotten killed and with that injury the vampire gave her, she's behind. She smiles at me and giggles Oh shit. Oh course she was with Haymitch. She's drunk.

"You're looook funny when you'reeee angry Finny" she giggles. "Don't be such aaa a downer Finny, turn that frownnn upside um downha" she hiccups. "Haaha come on let me drink and go sleep with another sssssssssslut" she slurs. This pisses me off. I grab her arms and push her to the wall hard.

Her eyes widen and tears stream down, I let go of her and see her arms bleeding hard. She looks at the blood and faints. I catch her in time. Picking her up in bridal style, I quickly push the button and try to wake her up. We get in and I lay her on the floor. "Annie wake up, please wake up" I plead. She's still doesn't open her eyes. The doors slide open. I pick her up and run to my room. I lay her in the bathtub. Getting the shower cap, I wash away the blood. I get bandages and put them on her and wrap a cloth around it. When I look at her she's awake.

She smiles "Did I faint?" I nod. I take her and put her on my bed. "Are you ok?' I ask. She gives me her drunken smile. Oh no. "Hey Finny, did you kiss me oonnn the lipss " she chuckles. I hear the door get locked. Not again. "What's that?' she asks. "They locked us inside, looks like were sharing a bed." I say. She giggles and falls back on the bed. Her dress is still wet, I search the closet for a shirt. I pass her a wide, orange shirt.

She looks at me confused. "What do you want me to strip nowww' she laughs. "Just get dressed" I say. "I can't, I sssleep naked" she giggles. I turn around confused. She's already in my bed when she throws the dress across the room.

I try to shrug it off but it arouses me a little knowing she's in my bed naked. I take off my shirt and pants. Only left in my boxers. 'She giggles when I get in. I try not to turn around. She has hands on my back. She suddenly presses her bare front to my back and has her hands on my chest. She starts to softly kiss my neck, kissing the marks the Capitol women have left me. I tense up, getting more aroused. I shift a little, trying to get her off me. She pouts and goes over me to the other side. She faces me and smiles.

The feeling through me is getting uncontrollable. She hugs me and kisses my neck. Soft lips traveling up to my jaw line, meeting my lips. My hands are twitching to touch her. But I can't she's a tribute, I'm her mentor. This will surely come with consequences. She's going into the arena, who knows what might happen. But she does deserve some pleasure before… No she won't die I won't let her.

My thoughts are interrupted when she straddles me. Putting my hands to her hips. Her head dips down to kiss me tenderly. Oh fuck it. I travel my hands up feeling her breasts on my palms. She moans as I massage them, unknowing she's softly grinding against me.

I kiss her neck, flipping us around. I kiss my way down to her chest. Tracing my finger around her breast. I take a nipple in my mouth swirling my tongue around it. She gasps and sits up.

"I'm sorry, I should have done that. I couldn't control myse' I'm interrupted as she kisses me. "Sorry Fin, it felt great I got nervous." She explains. We should stop; I was getting out of control. She gives me her drunken smile again. Oh No. She flips us over, kisses me hard. She lets a hand go down to my boxers. Her hand goes under the cloths and rubs my dick. I groan, and she smirks. She grabs my entire length and strokes it at an agonizing slow pace.

"Looks like I have you under my control" she whispers. I frown. She strokes it faster, making me let out a long moan. I flip us over. My hand goes down to her place. I tease her rubbing her clit in small circles. Her hips start to move and she moans. I look at her and she gives me a nod. I put my tip in her entrance. I push in the tip, she gasps. My god she feels amazing but she's so damn tight. I push in more until I reach her hymen. She takes a deep breath. I push past it quickly. She whimpers and I see tears on her cheek. I kiss them away, and kiss her softly. After a few minutes she starts to move her hips. I push myself in more. After a few shallow thrusts I go faster and faster. She starts to moan. I'm already sweating pumping in and out her. She kisses me gripping my hair. I nip at her neck and the bed starts to hit the wall. She wraps her arms and legs around me. I can tell she bits her nails, because they don't leave marks on my back. The mattress rocks, the headboard repeatedly hitting the wall. She's moaning and throws her head. "Finnick" she moans loudly. I feel her come over my dick, she shaking and I can't hold any longer. I spill my seed in her.

I fall next to her, both of us breathing heavily. She curls up to my side and I kiss her head. "I love you" I say though pants. She kisses me, "Me too." She turns and I drape my arm over her waist before we fall asleep.

**A/N: OK so finally the lemon is done yay. Ill put next chapter up soon, then the training will begin though I won't make it to detailed. Then comes the interviews and guess who she will have to train with privately. Hehe thanks for reading, review and follow if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sry I haven't updated ive been busy with work and all. So this is when they wake up and yeah heheh enjoy.**

**Annie's POV:**

I move around the silk sheets, tugging on them hard. My head is pounding. I move again when an arm brings me to a warm, body. I start breathe fast scared. I look up, to see a handsome face, covered with bronze hair. Oh no. No no no no no no.

What did I do? I can barely last night. OK think Annie THINK. I went to the stupid party and of course dank with Haymitch. I'm so stupid, why did I even drink. OK focus. I got into a brawl with the bitch. Finnick and Lenard took me somewhere. And then Finnick yelled at me. Then it went black.

I can't remember much but I remember being in a tub. Then I ummm. Went to my room right? I look around nope this is definitely not my room. Oh my head hurts. I look down and realize. I'm naked, what that's normal. I look at Finnick I move a little and realize…. Yep he is too. He groans and pulls me closer to his chest. Yeah I'm going to be sick.

I gently try to pull away from Finnick but he hugs me closer and it's getting hard for me to breathe. I start to hyperventilate; I'm so fucked right now. Oh god I don't even want to know if I really did last night. He starts to open his eyes and move. He opens his eyes and I to pull away. He looks at me and smiles. I give him a fake smile and he turns away.

He probably half asleep because he turns back quickly and sees me freaking out. "Annie what are doi… oh no" he says. He sits up and covers his face with his hands. "No no no I'm so stupid oh god" he says to himself. I'm about to have a heart attack. He looks at me worried, "Annie are you ok?' I shake my head. I swear I'm about to pass out.

He comes closer to me and looks at me in the eye. 'Annie don't be scared, I'm so sorry" he says calmly. "Did we..' I trail off. He looks to the wall and nods. Yeah now I'm going pass out. I had sex with Finnick Odair. Joanne would be happy, my mom would murder me, my sister would be laughing, my father would never look at me in the eye again. I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

Finnick comes closer and pulls me for a hug. I take it for some reason I need the comfort. I hug back shaking and terrified. He strokes my hair and whispers "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that; please don't be scared, I know how you feel.

I soon realize, my top half is exposed and pressed against him. Before I could pull away, the door slides open. 'Finnick have you…..Annie, Finnick" she takes in that were hugging naked on a bed. "FINNICK ODAIR she is 15!" she yells at him.

I pull away and hide behind the covers. Shelly is still yelling at him and I peer from the covers to see, Mags, Ursell, Lenard and even the avoxes in our room. "Finnick how dare you she's a 15 year old GIRL and YOUR TRIBUTE!' Shelly

yells at him. Ursell and Mags spot me. Ursell comes closer and knees " Grab the sheet and come with me" I grab the sheet to hide my body and follow Mags and her to my room. I get a glimpse at Lenard who looks betrayed.

My door slides closed and I get on the bed. "Annie I don't even know where to begin." Mags says. "I'm sorry I don't even remember anything. I was drunk and I feel weird and my head hurts and I'm sorry" I say tearing up.

Mags looks at Ursell and she pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry it's going to be ok, but are you sure you were drunk?" she asks. I nod. "Don't worry we'll get this fixed, but now you have training and concentrate on skills" she says. I look at her for more instructions. "Annie what can you do?" she asks.

I have fast fingers, from working with nets and know a lot about plants from my mother's shop. I can climb palm trees. But I remember I can be handy with rock'n' rope. I tell her all of the actions and she looks at me confused. "What the rock in a rope" she asks. "It's a spiky rock attached to a rope, I use it to fish." I explain. She looks at me surprised. "You're a strong climber right?" I nod "I'm also a fast runner, I have good endurance." I tell her.

She nods. "Ok Annie, since you are good in these, parts don't show it to them and don't go with the careers, they can hurt you, from the looks of it Lenard will probably be a career. Since you are fit they might ask you to join them, turn down the offer but be careful not to let them see your talents. Learn how to start a fire and survival skills ok and don't try to make allies, it won't help ok." I nod. She gets up and leaves. "Take a shower and get dressed in this' she hands me a grey and black with red border shirt and pants. "Do you have something for headaches" I ask. She laughs and grabs a pill from my nigh table. "Here these are especially for hangovers." She laughs and leaves.

What the hell is a hangover?

I jump when the fire starts so suddenly. So far I've learned how to climb normal trees, some self defense and how to get handy with a knife. The survival skill set was next on my list. And it looks like Lenard has become part of the careers. The now five group included a muscular, raven haired boy who won't stop checking out his partner a pretty short girl with wavy light brown hair and straight bangs. I bet she's the slut of district 1, with her huge bust she makes both Lenard and her partner drool. The other pair look like brother and sister, both with the same whiteish-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. They all seem like bullies laughing and teasing when another tribute fails in a hard station. I think district 1 boy's name is Hander.

I quickly finish off with the fire station and go to the survival skills quickly trying to avoid the careers. But someone grabs my arm. I yank it away quickly and scrowl. It's the boy from 2. He laughs, "Wow there tiger, just wanted to talk." I glare at him, "What do you want?" I say. They all laugh, "Why so serious? I just wanted ask a simple question. We've seen you around the center and believe you are fit enough to be in the careers, right guys" he says.

They all look at me and nod Hander even checks me out making me angry. "Come on babe, you snuggle next to me in the arena," he says. He picks at my bun I shake him off. The girl from 1 gives him a look. "Fine you can snuggle next to me and Silvia' he says. Lenard looks at me trying to get me scared. "That's a very a convincing deal, but I'm going to have to take a rain check." I say. "Come we already have your partner, without us your dead meat!" the girl from 2 snaps. "Jenelle calm down" says her partner. She reminds me of Enobaria when she hisses at him like a cat.

I'm about to leave when the boy from 2 grabs my arm again. I yank him off, "Look princess the odds of you winning against us is 0, so what yourself in the arena." He says in a voice that makes me shiver. I leave quickly.

At dinner I don't make eye contact with anyone. I eat quietly until Mags asks, "Annie how was your training?" I try not to look at Lenard. I shrug "Normal"

After the days of training and avoiding the careers looks, the session with the game makers is next. Mags gives me the advice of climbing the ropes quickly and jumping off not exposing more. I plan to make the same but to also play around with a modern version of a rock 'n' rope.

When the boy from three is called into the center I shiver. Lenard looks at me. "Annie, can I ask you something?" she asks. I nod not making eye contact. "Look I know I'm with the careers but in the arena, be careful, they are planning on killing you" I shiver at the word kill. I nod quickly when I'm called in to the center he takes my hand and looks at me, " Be careful" he says I get up and go in. The head Gamemaker Qurnt Rebson is eyeing me. I go to the middle. "Annie Cresta" I say. They nod and return to their conversation. "Bitch' I mumble.

I get to the ropes and climb as fast as I can. I slip close to the end but pull my body up. I'm at the ceiling ropes when I jump on them swinging to the next one and fall to the floor. NO damn it. They start to laugh and I make my way to rock'n'rope.

This one is much more easy to use, with the handle and chain connected to a spiky ball. I start to swing it and spin it to hit a dummy and thrust back to hit another one. I smile and plant the spike ball in a dummy's head. They look at me surprised. I leave quickly.

I sit in the couch next Ursell, trying not look at Finnick I haven't talked to him since the beginning of training. The announcer Wendal Flickerman is going to give us our training score. Suddenly I'm nervous, what if I did really good and the careers want to kill me. Oh I shouldn't have played with the spiky rock. I'm so stupid. Wendal starts to announce the scores. Hander and Silvia both get 10, the twins get 9's and Lenard gets a 8. "Annie Cresta, with a score of 9" Wandel announces. I shiver, a 9 no I'm dead meat now they will know I'm a threat and want to slit my throat. Everyone except Lenard smiles at me. I give a fake smile and they start to celebrate our scores.

I try to leave, when Ursell spots me. "Annie aren't you happy you got a 9." She says. "I am I'm just a bit tired, I think I'll go to my room" She nods but grabs my arm, "Oh Annie remember, tomorrow we have the interviews, so get up early and you have an 4 hours of private training with Finnick and 4 wirh Shelly before the interviews. I nod and leave. 4 whole hours with Finnick alone. I groan at the irony.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N**: So this chapter will be a lemon, and it will obviously be Finn and Annie and maybe some kisses by Lenard who knows. Read enjoy and review.**

**Annie's POV:**

I sit on the chair, and with all the patience and will I have I stay there and try to strangle Shelly. We glare at each other, she sits in a perfect position and me slumped back on my chair. "Annie sit up." I shake my head. For 3 and a half hours I've been forced into heels, long annoying trick dresses, and etiquette classes on how to sit and smile. "Annie!" she says frustrated. I reach over to a chocolate muffin, when she hits my hand with a stick. "OW see that's not nice, you're a bad example." I say. "Annie I am trying to help you. Now sit up" she says.

I don't do it just to annoy her. I already know all this my mother taught me and my sister this. Finnick slide the door open. "Shelly it's my turn." He says. "Wait Fin, Annie stand up and show me how you walk in heels" She says. I get up walk perfectly and even jump just to show prove her I can do this. She glares me when I throw the heels off. "Annie Cresta you are a wild little girl now get those heels" she says and marches to the wall. When she's not looking I slip out of the room with Finnick. We both laugh, and run away from her as she chases us. We run laughing and my feet get tangled in the long sky blue dress Shelly gave me. I laugh and Finnicks picks me up laughing. Shelly almost gets to us and we go into a closet and hide.

We try not to laugh as she walks past us. "What was that?" asks Finnick. "My escape" I say. We both laugh. I look in his eyes. They're amazing the color of the water in district 4. As we get closer to each other a mop falls on me. We laugh and leave the closet.

It's been two hours and we have already found out how I will act in the interview. I'm going to act mature, and act a bit scared. And act completely surprised I got a 9. Now were just talking and hanging out. We keep making jokes about each other. "Wait so she bit your neck, like a vampire?" I laugh. "Yeah she left the mark look" he shows me it. We both can't stop laughing. I snort and I blush embarrassed he laughs even harder. I cover my face with my hands. He gets closer to me and gets my hands, "Don't be embarrassed" he says. I smile and look at him.

He gets closer so our lips are almost touching and whispers "Annie, I'm sorry for the other night". I lock eyes with him. "Do you remember it?" I ask. He nods. "Did you like it?" I ask shyly.

He kisses me and nods. I kiss him again, he deepens it. I place my arms around his neck and he grabs my waist pulling me closer to him. I wrap my legs around him and he picks me up and I kiss his neck, kissing the mark. He moans.

He pushes me against the wall, and kisses my neck. I feel something hard press up against my hip. I start to feel warm, down there. I lift his shirt up and he lifts my dress up slowly then stops.

"Wait Annie, we reall…." He gets cut off by my kiss. The top of my dress is pulled down exposing my breasts. He starts to kiss my neck going lower. I unbuckle his belt and his pants down. He turns me around and takes off his pants. He lifts the dress and cups my place. I moan in pleasure. He rips off my underwear and dips his finger inside me. My head goes back. I never wanted something so badly as now. I turn around and pull his underwear down I stroke him and I'm surprised how it feels. It's hard but meaty. I kiss him and stroke faster, he has a hand to wall to support himself.

He turns me over and I feel the tip in me, he enters me smoothly from behind. He starts to move. He goes faster and kisses my neck. It feels amazing the pleasure is so intense. I feel like I'm floating in the ocean, there waves of pleasure each one getting bigger until the biggest one comes crashing down on me. I throw my head back and moan his name loud.

I shake from the intensity and feel Finnick come too. He pulls out and both fall to the floor. We both pant, and he kisses me. We both stay on the floor and I lay down next to him. "Annie, I think I love you" he whispers. I tense up at words.

Love, I the word is still unfamiliar to me. I admit after that I do feel something for Finnick but I'm not sure what it is. My parents were in Love my sister had boyfriends but I don't know if it's actually. Now that I think about it, Love is something I never felt.

I get a feeling in my stomach. I'm suddenly scared and feel trapped. "Annie, are you ok?" he asks. I get up quickly place my dress back into place and run out. I run around scared, lost in the building. I keep running, it seems like the only way to get rid of my problems. I start to tear up. I'm alone. I really am alone now.

I've always felt like an only child and my parents always worked. But this, I know I'm going into the arena, I start to cry even more, I'm in the Hunger Games, and I've been fooling around with my mentor. What have I done?

No, I'm in the Hunger Games and will enter the arena tomorrow. I will please the crowd and make sure they know me. I will get sponsors with the interview. I will participate in the Games and I will win. Not just for me but for my family, friends and my team.

**A/N: See Annie is brave at least before she goes crazy. Next chapter is the interview and maybe some kisses from Lenard who knows review if you want and thanks for reading.**


End file.
